The specific innovation proposed for this Phase I project will combine an advanced, novel low-frequency sonic energy technology with the production of fungal secondary metabolites of pharmaceutical importance. The Phase 1 project will demonstrate the use of a novel fermentation reactor to provide improved agitation and aeration during the in vitro cultivation of the endophytic fungus, Penicililum raistrickii, to increase the expression of Taxol. It is proposed to optimize the expression of Taxol by manipulating the fermentation medium and exploiting the unique features of the low frequency sonic technology to ensure effective renewal of the critical medium components to the cell membrane. The impact of the carbohydrate source, nitrogen and phosphate control, addition of pre-cursors, as well as triggers such as yew tree extract and rival fungal extracts, will be investigated. The ultimate objective is a commercially viable route to Taxol based on an optimized strain of Penicillium raistrickii, an optimized fermentation protocol and a high-intensity, low shear fermentation reactor. The overall technical target is to achieve Taxol expression of 10 mg/I.